Captain Solo
The man who would eventually become known as one of the greatest SENTINELs of all time was born the third son of a noble family in the elven kingdom of Elyssa. His father was close friends with a SENTINEL Sergeant assigned to oversee the sector of space that Elyssa was in, and Solo loved hearing stories about his missions from him and dreamed of an exciting life like that. He was afforded the best education and training growing up, but as his older brothers were both healthy and likely to have children of their own even by the time he was born, he decided to strike out on his own instead of living off of his family's estate. He joined the Royal Army of Elyssa and became a rather famous soldier, eventually coming to the attention of the Watchers. In his 230th year, he was offered a place in SENTINEL, and remembering the SENTINEL Sergeant he had idolized as a child he readily joined that Order. After graduating from the Academy on Rya, he was recognized as having remarkable potential. It is whispered that at one point he was even loaned to the Black Legion, but he himself has never verified this. He quickly made Lieutenant, and at the age of 269 he made Captain. He was placed in charge of the 82nd Legion, and under him it quickly gained a reputation as one of the best Legions in the Order. When the Captain of the 1st SENTINEL Legion decided to retire, he hand picked Solo to replace him. In taking control of the Veteran Legion, Solo became the senior Captain of the entire Order, and the next in the chain of command after the Watchers themselves. Solo ran the Legion without picking a Lieutenant for a rather long time. During one of the Legion's missions, he saved a clan of Gaxons from a group of Selikan outlaws. One of the Gaxons, called Greshka, felt a great debt to Solo and joined SENTINEL. With his already powerful Gaxon physiology combined with Shine Power, Greshka became a force to be reckoned with and quickly distinguished himself within the Order. He managed to get a posting to the 1st Legion, where he proudly declared that he intended to pay his life debt to Solo. Solo tried many times to get rid of him, but to no avail. Over time the two became close friends, with Solo counting Greshka as the person he trusted the most and who would become like an uncle to Solo's own children. In appearance, Solo is an elf of advanced age with a long white hair, a moustache, and glasses. His face tends to have a gentle expression with a pleasant smile, but when enraged he becomes a terrifying man to be around. Despite being over 800 years old, he is tall and heavily muscled, though in his coat he looks very slender. He wears the standard uniform of a SENTINEL, with a Captain's Coat over it and his Power Sword slung on his back. He often has his hands in his pockets, and rarely takes them out even to fight. Because he has had so long to develop his power, he is one of SENTINEL's few S-Class fighters. He has extensive battle experience, knowing all of the SENTINEL battle styles and is able to switch between them at will. The embodiment of conviction, Solo follows the laws and regulations of the Order to the letter, and expects the same of others. He is not a man to tolerate insubordination, and is vocal with those who attempt to act in such a manner. He is quick to anger in the face of possible betrayal, and can be quite aggressive in combat. When in a state of peace, he carries himself with an air of frailty, even to the point where he has fallen asleep standing while in the presence of the Watchers before. Due to years of experience, Solo very rarely shows any sign of distress or surprise, usually responding by opening one or two of his eyes, which are partially closed slits the majority of the time. Solo is very loyal to the SENTINEL Order and the All Union it serves and takes his duties very seriously, expecting the same from other SENTINELs. His loyalty is so great that he is willing to sacrifice himself and the Order in order to defeat Drake, believing it to be their duty to lay down their lives for the sake of the All Union if necessary. Despite his dislike of the overuse of force, he has shown to be completely ruthless when the situation calls for it and has overseen several Extermination Orders. His belief in doing what is right for the Order does not always make sense to the others, for instance when he decided to recruit the fearsome mercenary Amra and his followers into the Order as an alternative to arresting them. He severely dislikes outlaws, and considers Hefe and Bellona to be disappointments to the Order because of their status as members of the Outlaw group, the Magnificent 7. However, even he seems to believe that they are still good people, though he disagrees with their assertion that they are still serving Justice albeit in their own way. 'Techniques' 'SENTINEL Combat Forms' As a SENTINEL, Solo has been infused with Shine Energy which he has honed to a greater degree than any SENTINEL before or since. Using this power gives him control of time, able to slow down, speed up, or stop time within a given frame. As the Captain of the Veteran Legion, Solo has an encyclopedic knowledge of all SENTINEL techinques and has mastered all of its available combat forms. Shining Blast: '''The trademark SENTINEL techique, the user gathers Shine Energy into their hands and releases it at an opponent. The power excites the molecules of what it hits and causes them to explode '''Shining Strike: A melee attack where the user charges their hands of feet with Shine Energy and pummels their opponent. When struck with this energy has a similar effect to the Shining Blast, but the range is limited to what Solo can tactily hit. Shining Arc: Solo gathers Shine Energy into his hand and makes a sweeping motion with his arm, clearing out a large swath in front of him. Shining Shield: A technique which creates a shield of temporal energy which protects Solo from attacks. Shining Stop: A technique which can freeze someone in time. Shining Heal: Using Shine Power, Solo is able to rewind time for a wounded body to before the wound happened. Shining Make: 'A skill that allows one to create matter from thin air. An enormously complex technique that most SENTINELs use to create their uniforms. '''Shining Slash: '''A technique usable by SENTINEL Officers, Shine Energy is channeled into the Power Sword and amplified, then launched at a target in a sweeping arc. 'Ultimate Ultimate Shine: '''Similar to Shining Slash but on a far greater level. Solo channels incredible amounts of Shine Energy into his sword and projects it out to a great distance from dozens of feet to many miles. Anything caught in the sword's swing is either frozen in time or destroyed. '''Overclock: Unique among SENTINELs, Solo is capable of using a highly dangerous technique called Overclock taught to him by the Watchers themselves. It is a technique that multiplies the user's Aura for a short period, enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them. In Overclock a being's power level, strength, speed and senses are all vastly increased, but the technique is enormously taxing and will leave the user exhausted and incapacitated afterward. Because of this danger, the Watchers do not teach this technique to SENTINELs, keeping even the techniques existence a secret. When Solo asked to be taught it in order to fight Drake the Watchers were greatly alarmed that he even knew about it. In his Overclocked state, Solo's power is briefly at an SS-level allowing him to fight evenly with Drake, but the technique expired before he could deliver a final blow leaving him unable to defend himself. 'Foot Techniques' Cutting: 'A technique that allows for high speed movement. The fighter uses their Aura to "cut" themselves out of space time and reinsert themselves elsewhere allowing themselves to effectively be in two places at once. As the strongest SENTINEL Captain, Solo is an expert at cutting, with even Bellona saying she's not sure if she's really faster than him. Cain has stated that in his normal form he is able to follow Solo's movements, but is unable to match them. 'Trivia - Solo has little patience with being disobeyed and regards having to punish those who step out of line to be a giant hassle. - As the one who brought Amra into the Order, Solo admittedly feels responsible for him and often took on the arduous task of training the barbarian and getting him to comply with the Order's regulations. Amra in turn greatly admires Solo and is amazed by his failure to ever defeat the aged elf.